regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fatal One Episode 18
Recap Session 18 (2 Fast 2 Fatal) Characters: Driff - Level 6 Sorcerer Dinn - Level 5 Ranger, Level 1 Cleric (with Flying Snake Companion Viesel) N'too Oh - Level 5 Barbarian, Level 1 Fighter Maxim Umdanger - Level 6 Monk Episode Synopsis: The party spawn in the dungeon and Driff immediately pulls out a shovel and tries to dig through the floor. The floor is stone, and his efforts are in vain. This ends the effort of the dig team. The party gathers by the north door and heads through, finding an empty room. They head east for two straight rooms, finding nothing in either room. The party moves through the north door and again finds nothing. Driff gives Holy Water to N'too Oh, and the group moves to the west door. They head through and find a Veteran. The Veteran lands a heavy blow on Viesel the Snake, but the party is able to defeat him. Dinn heals the Snake and the party moves through the north door, finding nothing again. They move the east door, finding 2 Mummies. N'too Oh hits a Mummy with a vial of Holy Water as Dinn fires some darts at a Mummy. Driff throws a Firebolt at one of the Mummies and burns it to ash. The Dinn takes a large blow before the next Firebolt burns down the other Mummy. The party moves through the east door and finds a hallway with three doors leading north. They take the first door, seeing a door leading west and one leading north. They move through the north door, finding a Displacer Beast. The party has a hard time hitting the monster, and Maxim takes a huge set of hits and goes down. The party eventually brings the monster down and heals up Maxim. The party takes a short rest and recovers health. N'too Oh ritually casts Speak with Animals and Beast Sense, as Driff ritually casts Water Walk on every creature in the room, including the dead Displacer Beast. Dinn casts Pass Without Trace on the party. The party moves through the room to the north, finding a large body of water with some pedestals sticking out of it. They move through the center of the room, walking slowly on top of the water, and pass through the room without incident. The party moves west down the hallway to a set of double doors, while Driff casts a Minor Illusion on the east door of the sound of laughter. The party gathers in front of the door and Dinn casts Longstrider on himself. Driff twins a Haste spell on Driff and N'Too Oh. Driff casts Knock on the door, and the party moves through. They see room with a bridge with broken sections over a pool of lava. There are pedestals along either side, and the room is filled with Goblins. They burst through the room, moving fast and furious to all get onto the bridge before the monsters can act. Maxim kills a Goblin, Shadow Steps onto one of the platforms, and then punches another Goblin. A Goblin archer fires an arrow at Maxim, but he catches it and throws it at another Goblin, missing. N'Too Oh rushes onto the far platform and throws a net on the Minotaur, ensnaring it. Driff rushes onto the far platform and hits the Minotaur with a Firebolt. Dinn and the Snake dash to the edge of the bridge. The RegalGoblin lets out a warcry, inspiring all the Goblins in the room. The Minotaur shoves N'Too Oh to the edge of the platform, but he stays on. Maxim kills the Goblin on the platform, Shadow Steps next to the Minotaur, and punches him. N'too Oh kills a Goblin and the Minotaur while Driff empowers a Fireball that hits the RegalGoblin and roasts several Goblins. Dinn and Viesel finally make it to the platform. Driff empowers another Fireball that kills 2 Goblins and hits the RegalGoblin. Dinn gets pelted by numerous arrows as the party moves beyond the RegalGoblin to the back of the cave. Driff converts a spell into Sorcery points as he burns a Goblin with an Acid Splash. He then shoves a Goblin off the platform. Dinn casts Thunderwave and pushes several Goblins away from him as The RegalGoblin knocks Viesel to the ground and kills him. Driff again converts a spell into Sorcery points, and then casts Acid Splash to drop 2 Goblins. N'too Oh recklessy attacks the RegalGoblin and lands two critical hits, and the RegalGoblin goes down. As he crumples to the floor, all the other Goblins screech and flee in panic. The party loots the RegalGoblin, and finds a silver chain with a platinum amulet at the base. The amulet has an engraved big "K" on one side. N'Too Oh rages, picks up the RegalGoblin, and throws his body into the lava. Griff tries to step forward, and runs into a wall that repels him. The party gathers together by the exit, and Maxim touches the amulet to the wall. There is a shimmer of light, and then everything fades out....... Post Mortem recap: The party learns that: * Monks can move really far, especially with the Mobile feat * Snakes are very overpowered in 5e * Proper planning can help you avoid encounters * It's good that the party didn't throw the RegalGoblin into the lava before looting, as it seems his amulet in needed to leave the dungeon. Category:Fatal One Episodes